


Shelter

by Mercy



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Series, lj: boosh_shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy/pseuds/Mercy
Summary: The one with the rainstorm and the posh cake. Dan/Jones implied. Originally published on lj 2010.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For lj's boosh_shorts Challenge 14: Opposites.
> 
> Prompt: wet/dry

It's suddenly pouring. "Fuck it!"

Jones laughs and grabs Claire's arm and they run, ducking between scurrying shoppers and sensible people with umbrellas. "Here!" 

'Here' is a posh restaurant. The hostess looks down her nose. 

"Bar's this way." Jones pulls her along, hand warm through her wet sleeve. He orders two Irish coffees and chocolate torte without asking what Claire wants.

"You've been here before?" It's not really his usual.

"Different storm, ages ago. I'm all drowned-rat candy-raver scarin' the businessmen, sure I'm gonna get thrown out, but the surly bastard tending bar just gives me cake and hot whiskey. Think I got him sacked, actually, but he's never said." Jones's lips quirk up and Claire realises he means Dan. 

The cake arrives and Jones orders more for takeaway. "They might not let him have it," Claire says. 

"'s hospital, not prison." The smile's gone. "You gotta make that video go away."

Claire's been thinking it all serves Dan right, but with whiskey warming away the chill of her damp clothes and a stolen plastic band reading _Ashcroft, Daniel B._ peeking out from beneath Jones's leather cuff, she finds herself promising because it turns out there's someone else to consider.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2010 at boosh_shorts on lj.


End file.
